This application relates generally to the field of driver and passenger protection devices in automobiles.
Airbag modules may be mounted in an interior of a vehicle. The airbag module generally includes a housing containing an airbag structured to deploy to cushion body portions of a vehicle occupant, in the event of a vehicle collision. Generally, the housing provides a mounting structure for securing the module components with respect to each other and for mounting the module components to the vehicle. The housing may need to reliably secure the airbag therein prior to airbag deployment. The housing also needs to reliably open so as to release the airbag during deployment.
Previously, module housings have been produced by such processes as injection molding and stamping. However, these processes may generate excessive scrap. Also, the requirements of processing the housing materials may necessitate thicker cross-sections than would otherwise be necessary, thereby increasing part weight and cost.
In addition, the housing generally includes a body and a cover applied to the body to retain the module components within the housing for installation in the vehicle and until airbag deployment. In fabricating the housing using injection molding and stamping processes, it has been necessary to form the cover separate from the body. This increases tooling, manufacturing and inventory costs and may also complicate module assembly.
In view of the above, an ongoing need exists for improved module and housing structures that meet manufacturing and operational requirements.